The Evil Falls
by XxSkullCandyxX
Summary: In the summer of 2014, Dipper and Mabel will go back to Gravity Falls for another summer vacation. But when Dipper found a book similar to his number three book called "The Book of the Dead," hell break lose as the Mystery Shack crew are threaten and trapped by evil spirits and demons. It's up to them to fight these evil presents to survive, no matter what! (GF/Evil Dead fusion).
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: From the author who brought you "Tales from the Gravity Falls Fanfiction Horror Stories," "Gravity of the Falls, " and "Plan 9." Present to you, the readers, "The Evil Falls." Based upon Sam Raimi's 1981 film, "The Evil Dead."**

* * *

Chapter 1: Another Summer in Gravity Falls

It was the beginning of a summer morning of 2014. Dipper and Mabel Pines were sleeping in the attic, where they slept peacefully as a new summer arose to them. While they haven't awakened from the dawn of the sun, there was a figure that opened the attic door…silently and slowly.

The figure entered the attic and began to walk towards the Pine Twins, darkness falling within the approach of this mysterious figure. As it did, it made its approach towards Dipper.

It was then that the figure stopped when it was next to Dipper's bed. It then leaned to a few inches away from Dipper.

"Dipper…" croaked the unknown figure, as it has an demon-like voice from a evil reaching to Dipper.

Dipper didn't wake up; he was sound asleep.

"Dipper…" moaned the mysterious figure slowly, its voice getting louder.

Again, the boy couldn't hear his name being called.

"…DIPPER!" the figure shouted.

Dipper woke up suddenly in a bus, which was the transportation for them to Gravity Falls. He looked beside him and saw Mabel, who looked worried, but sighed in relief.

"Oh thank goodness," said Mabel, "I was trying to wake you up. I just wanted to let you know that we're almost there…why are you sweating?"

"Uh…I-I had this strange dream," stuttered Dipper, "We were at the Mystery Shack in the attic where we usually sleep, and there was this voice calling me-"

"Whoa, hold on a minute! Dipper, we haven't even gotten out of the bus yet and you're already having 'strange' dreams?" Mabel giggled, "Oh Dip, you're so weird!"

"Hey, come on! I was just saying I had a strange dream!" Dipper said in defense.

"Yeah, but if I didn't know you, you would always come up some crazy paranormal theory about it!" Mabel said with a sly grin.

Dipper rolled his eyes, "Ugh! Seriously, we're almost in Gravity Falls and I just want to relax and enjoy the summer," said Dipper, forgetting the dream for the time being, leaning back in his bus seat, "Man, I can't wait to go out and enjoy the summer season like we did when we were twelve years old." He said with a smile.

"I know!" said Mabel in excitement, "We would solve mysteries, hangout with our good old friends, and have summer romances.

"What?" asked Dipper confused, "You only wanted that summer romance thing."

"Oh contraire, my brother," teased Mabel. "You had a crush on Wendy during the summer."

"Yeah, I remember that," said Dipper, frowning as he had a sad memory of the time he ruined his crush's love life. He sighed, "But that's in the past, and I learn to never expect a girl to like me."

"What!?" exclaimed Mabel in shock, "Dipper, you need a girl to like you! It's part of the romance!"

"Well, I guess I'm just not part of that romance," said Dipper dejectedly.

"Dipper…" Mabel said in sympathy for her brother, "Love will find a way in you. I should know."

Dipper looked up at his sister with a small smile, "Thanks Mabel."

As they finished talking, they look out at the windows and saw destroyed the Gravity Falls' sign that they crashed into while being chased by gnomes that wanted Mabel as their queen.

"Alright kids," said the bus driver, as he opened the bus doors, "Welcome to Gravity Falls! One of the best places in the world to enjoy life."

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you guys like this chapter, because there will be more terrifying chapters of my new story, "The Evil Falls." By the way, a very special thanks to The Samurai Prince to beta this chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello my fellow readers to one of the most terrifying story you will ever read in your life. Welcome to "The Evil Falls." Just to let you know, it was edited by The Samurai Prince. **

* * *

Chapter 2: Peeking Through the Mystery Shack

As the bus was driving through the woods, the Mystery Shack was up ahea5d. It hasn't changed pretty much as the sign of the place still said "Mystery Hack." The place though has gotten a little rotten and dirty since they last saw it, a sign saying that it was getting old.

"Alright kids," said the bus driver as the bus stopped in front of the Mystery Shack. "Here's your stop."

The Pine Twins grabbed their stuffed bags and exited the bus. As the bus drove off, the Pine Twins stared at the old shack that they hadn't seen in a good while.

"Wow…can you believe this Dipper?" asked Mabel quietly in awe. "It's been two years since we left…just look at it now."

"Yeah…I know Mabel," said Dipper with a thoughtful nod. "It's been a long while since we left…and now we're back."

They began walking up to the Mystery Shack as the sun was shining in the afternoon sky. When approaching the Mystery Shack, they noticed the windows were all boarded up, the door mat torn apart, and a hanging porch swing banging on the side of the door. It's as if the place was abandoned…

"Whoa…Dipper," said Mabel in a small voice. "What happened here?"

Dipper glanced at the changes of the shack and wondered the same thing, feeling a little uneasy. "I don't know…"

The exterior of the shack looked somewhat uninviting at the moment, making them feel a little bit nervous to go inside. All was quiet around the Mystery Shack…

"Dipper…I'm starting to get worried about this," said Mabel in a slightly anxious tone.

"Hey, don't worry Mabel," said Dipper nervously, chuckling uneasily to his sister. "Maybe Grunkle Stan was too cheap to fix this place up."

As they walked up to the door of the shack, Dipper knocked on the door.

…The door remained unopened…

"Uh…hello?" called out Dipper. "Is anyone there?"

When there wasn't any response, Dipper then turned the doorknob and opened the door. The door wasn't locked, as it opened with a loud creak, the light of the afternoon sun shined into the old tourist trap. The shop stayed the same, but it was even dustier and looked more worn as spider webs were in corners of the walls and counters of the shop.

"H-Hello…?" Dipper called out again as the Pine Twins went in and closed the door.

The twins looked around the old gift shop of the tourist trap, locating anyone that could be inside.

"Wow, Dipper," said Mabel. "Look at this place. It's gotten really old…but it's still filled with summer memories."

"Yeah…" said Dipper as he looked around the shack. "I just hope Grunkle Stan didn't somehow move out. Or else we came here for nothing."

As they continue to walk through the gift shop…a noise. The noise of a moan emerged within the Mystery Shack.

"Dipper! Did you hear that?" asked Mabel in fright as she hid behind her brother.

Dipper gulped. "Y-yeah…I heard that."

"You don't think the Mystery Shack is haunted now, do you?" asked Mabel, now trembling.

"No, don't be ridiculous, Mabel…" said Dipper as his eyes shifted around frantically, "…L-let's check the place out though…"

They exited out of the gift shop and headed to the living room of the shack. Dipper then pulled out a flashlight from his bag to check the premises. It showed that the living room was the same, so it was clear.

"Well, the living room is about the same," confirmed Dipper.

Suddenly, the noise appeared again…it was coming from upstairs. Dipper and Mabel looked up to the noise in surprise.

"Dipper…the noise is coming from upstairs…" said an uneasy Mabel.

Dipper nodded silently. As they started up the stairs, each step creaked beneath their weight. As they reached for the top, Dipper shone the light of the flashlight to the hallway. It was empty.

"It's clear from the hallway." advised Dipper.

"Check further…" warned Mabel before continuing to walk through the hallway.

They walked through the hall, the wallpaper torn up, the floor dusty, and also several deer heads hanging on the wall. They kept walking through the hallway until there was a door several feet away from them that was partly opened.

"Dipper…I'm scared." said Mabel, who was still hiding behind her brother in fear.

"I'm scared too, Mabel." admitted Dipper as they slowly approached the half opened door.

Right as they were near the door, a man emerged from behind it!

Dipper and Mabel screamed! "AAAAAHHH!"

"AAAUUUGGGH!" The man screamed as well. He looked old and only had a wife-beater shirt and blue boxers on. The old man's face shifted to terrified, to shock, and to irritation. It was almost like he didn't expect them coming here.

"Hey, who are you guys!?" yelled the old man who was now glaring at them. "Get out of my house or else I'll call the cops!"

"Grunkle Stan!?" said a shocked Dipper. "Grunkle Stan, calm down! It's us! Dipper and Mabel!"

It only took the old man, whose name was Grunkle Stan, a few seconds to adjust who he was glaring at, before finally recognizing his great niece and nephew.

"Dipper? Mabel?" said Grunkle Stan stunned. "Is…is that you?"

"Yeah Grunkle Stan." said Mabel in a worried tone. "It's us…"

Suddenly, Grunkle Stan hugged them, as if he hadn't seen them a long time. Surprised by the gesture, they slowly hugged him back.

"Oh my God," said Grunkle Stan softly. "It's been so long since I've seen you little rascals."

"We know Grunkle Stan…we know. It has been a long time." said Dipper as they smiled warmly at him once they stopped hugging.

Grunkle Stan smiled warmly at the two. He chuckled and said to them, "Well, alright then! Let me help you take your bags up to your room," said Grunkle Stan as he got their bags and walked them to their room where they used to sleep; the attic.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, I hope you like this chapter, because more terror will wait for you guys in the further chapters of "The Evil Falls."**


	3. Chapter 3

****A/N: Hello there Gravity Falls Fanfiction readers and writers, and welcome to another horror story of "The Evil Falls." I just want to let you guys know that The Samurai Prince (author of Shine) and I, XxSkullCandyxX, decide to do a contest to see which horror story is better, "Shine" or "The Evil Falls." I hope you guys read and review my story, and check out my other stories I written.****

* * *

Chapter 3: Long Time No Seeing Familiar Faces Pt. 1

The Pine Twins were walking through the hallway as they followed Grunkle Stan to the attic. The way to the attic was getting creepier as they walked in the path of darkness. In every step they take, a creak would appear in-between from the wooden floor. The afternoon light is blocked from the boards on the windows. The Mystery Shack, worn down over the two years, wasn't the same without the Pine Twins, even without the mysteries of the shack

"Grunkle Stan," said Mabel as she was looking around the pathway, seeing pictures broken and on the ground. "What happen to the Mystery Shack? Why is it so cold, dirty, and dusty?"

Grunkle Stan stopped as his niece asked that question, as if what happened to the Mystery Shack affected him in the past. The past that dropped his fame and wealth for his business in the Mystery Shack. It was personal to him, but they need to know the truth.

"Well Mabel, it was just another day at the Mystery Shack," said Grunkle Stan as he continued to walk, "I was expecting people to come, but it would seem the people have seen the Mystery Shack too much and for too long. I didn't have any material for anyone to see, so I quit the business. Now the place is just my rotten old house."

"Oh my... I'm sorry to hear that," said Mabel sympathetically. She was sad for Grunkle Stan that he had to stop the Mystery Shack. "I wish we were here to help."

"What about the others?" asked Dipper in concern. "What happened to Soos and...Wendy?"

Saying her name felt weird to him. He missed her long red hair, her smooth pale skin, and her freckled covered face. He still missed the teenage girl he had his summer crush on back around two years ago.

"Well, Soos bought his own house and is working as a repair man. He lost much of his weight from working out due to his job and he's turning out to be very slim. He visits me when he's not working, and we always get coffee and talk outside of the shack. He also got himself a girlfriend. I don't know how, but they'll be getting married tomorrow."

"Soos lost weight and is getting married?!" said Mabel in surprise. "Wow! I'm so happy for him!"

"Now Wendy, I never heard from her again the last time I saw her. I heard that she works for the Diner, but I never go there that often. Heck, I never go anywhere. I can't leave here; I need to watch over this place or else something bad might happen to it again."

That last sentence made Dipper curious about what Grunkle Stan meant, but he believes that Gideon might be able to get the Mystery Shack again. As they made it to the attic, Grunkle Stan opens the door. The door shrieks as it opens widely in the attic. The attic didn't look different, but the wooden floor was dusty, the attic window was broken, and the beds were empty and torn. The beds had no cover, sheets, and pillows, anything that the beds had. Just springs dangling out of the mattress. Grunkle Stan then placed their bags to the floor.

"Wow," said an amazed Dipper. "It's been a long time since we slept here. Now just look at it."

"Yeah," agreed Mabel. "It's all old, rusty, and dusty. And the beds aren't fixed."

They walked around the attic, looking around as it brings back memories. Dipper then looked out the window and saw a car driving through the massive trees and through the brown, dried grass, to the Mystery Shack.

"Grunkle Stan," said Dipper. "There's someone parked in front of the Mystery Shack."

Grunkle Stan walked to the window and saw the car parking out in front of the Mystery Shack.

"Oh, that might be Soos," said Grunkle Stan. "He's here to visit me again. He doesn't know you guys are here."

Stan then walks out of the attic as the Pine Twins followed. Soos got out of his car and began to walk to the door. He certainly looks a lot different. He's thinner, wearing blue jeans, a blue long sleeve shirt and black boots. He still has his old hat from the time he worked in the Mystery Shack. Grunkle Stan quickly put on his same outfit that he wore when he was on business, while also putting his shoes on, and went outside to meet Soos. They met with each other as if they became good friends after the Mystery Shack was lost.

"Hey Stan." said Soos with a smile.

"Heya Soos!" said an eager Grunkle Stan as they hugged, treating each other like friends that never seen each other for a long time. "It's good to see you again."

"Yeah, you too dude," chuckled Soos. "I see you still need a haircut."

"Heh! Yeah, looks like I do!" said Grunkle Stan as he was touching his longer gray hair. "Hey, I got a surprise for you!"

"Really? What is it?" asked a curious Soos.

Grunkle Stan pointed at the front of the shack as the Pine Twins emerged. The twins looked at Soos as he saw them. His jaw dropped. Seeing the twins again was like a miracle to Soos. It felt like they were missing over the years since they left, which in reality, was only two years ago.

"Dipper? Mabel?" said Soos as he walks slowly to them. "Is that you?"

"Hey Soos," said Dipper with a happy, warm smile. "You look different the last time we've seen you for two years."

"Hi Soos!" said a chipper Mabel. "We missed you!"

Soos smiled warmly, almost tearing up, "Dude…I miss you little dudes too!" said Soos as he approached them and hugged the twins. "So are you dudes gonna stay here again? I mean, wow! You guys look the same, only this time you're taller."

"Yup, we're staying here to have...another fun summer," said Mabel as she's trying to breath from the bear hug.

"Yeah Soos. Um... can you stop...hugging? You're crushing us…" said Dipper as he was running out of breath.

"Oh! Sorry," said Soos before he stopped hugging. "Wow dude, I did not know you guys were coming! Are you guys in middle school now?"

"Actually, we're finished with middle school, Soos!" said Dipper with a grin. "We just graduated."

"Now we're heading to high school!" said Mabel with an even brighter grin. Soos became even more shocked to hear the news.

"Wow, I can't believe you guys are growing up so fast!" said Soos amazed. "And you're lucky too! I brought someone with me to visit Stan."

"Who?" asked the Pine Twins in unison.

"You'll see," said Soos as he looked behind him.

From that moment, another car drove next to Soos' car. The car parked in front of the Mystery Shack. The driver then opened the door and emerged from the car. The driver is a pale redhead female wear a green T-shirt, blue jeans, and black boots that isn't muddy.

"Wendy?" said a shocked and surprised wide eyed Dipper.

The redhead turned her attention to the person who called her name. She then saw Grunkle Stan, Mabel…and Dipper. She felt as if she forgotten about them for a long time.

Wendy's eyes widened, "My God," she said in shock of seeing her formal co-workers. She also walked slowly to them. "I thought I would never see you guys again."  
Dipper and Mabel smiled sincerely. Dipper was the first to stutter out, "H-hey Wendy!"  
Mabel was next, happily saying, "Hi Wendy!"

Wendy smiled back at them, "Hey…hey dorks…" she said, a little teary-eyed as well.

"Well, we're all here now!" said Grunkle Stan. "All of us. Two years later."

"Hold on!" exclaimed Soos. "I forgot to get someone out."

He then ran to his car. He took something out and closed the door. He got something pink that was moving and was making noise.

"Here you go!" said Soos before he could place a pig to the ground.

This was not an ordinary pig; it was Mabel's pet pig. The pig is a little bit larger than it was two years ago, but who could forget the cute pig that Mabel had as a pet.

"Waddles!" shouted Mabel as she ran to the pig and hugged him. "How did you keep him company for two lonely years?"

"I kept him as a pet myself!" said Soos as he smiled with joy for Waddles, "My girlfriend and I feed him, watch him, and take good care of him."

"Thank you so much Soos!" Mabel said as she was still hugging Waddles. "Now all of us are here together!"

"Okay then," said Grunkle Stan. "Since all of us are here, let's celebrate!"

"Alright!" cheered Soos. "Let's go get some sodas and stuff and meet here again as we reminisce as co-workers two years ago. You know, being cool and good friends and all that stuff like we used to be."

They then all walk into the Mystery Shack as Soos swung the door closed in the afternoon of 4:00 p.m. That time the wind began to howl, the sun began to set down, and something was waiting for them beneath the Mystery Shack.

* * *

**A/N: Well, another well done chapter of "The Evil Falls." Remember, this is a contest between the stories of "The Evil Falls," and "Shine." These stories are based upon two of the most scariest films every existed. And don't forget, read, review, and vote for my story as the scariest story. Remember, read and review!**

**P.S: If you want more information about the contest/face-off of the two stories, PM me, XxSkullCandyxX, or The Samurai Prince to explain why we're doing a contest.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ****Hello everyone, welcome to another chapter of my story from the Gravity Falls Collection, "The Evil Falls." Just to let you know I need you guys to read and review this story. I know it's seem off, but at least review.**

**Also, if you want to make suggestion or ideas for the story, review or PM me to make this story one of the most scariest and terrifying story you will have ever read. I would also like to thanks to one of the best author to deta this chapter, and that author is... Alisi Thorndyke! She was really cool with it and she edited this chapter, and happy Friday! So now let's begin our chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Long Time No Seeing Familiar Faces Pt. 2; Looking Back

After a long absence, the gang entered gift shop from the shop's entrance and glanced at the old and dusty room as it reminded them of many things that'd they done in the area in the past before moving on to bigger and better things.

"Boy, I remember this place," said Soos with the joy he always held for the shop he took his first job in. "It was even my first job and was the best job I ever had. Just coming back here, I can see that it hasn't been changed over these years."

"Yeah well, I never like this job," Wendy declared as she too noticed that place hasn't changed since she's been gone. "It was boring working here and I was too lazy to work as well. I mean what could you actually do in a place like this?"

"Yep, those were the days though." Grunkle Stan spoke with a smile etched on his aged features. "Well now that we saw the shop, let's head to the living room to visit that as well. I bet that place hasn't changed one bit as well."

Taking one last glance around the shop as memories of the aged place poured back to them, they left that area of the shack and made their way to the living room. As they entered the room, they all looked around in sort of in amazement at the place that looked as old as the gift shop that was once full of life. The room hadn't changed one bit from the television that sat in its normal place to the yellow aged couch to the same old everything. Nothing about that room had changed, no matter how much dust covered what is occupying that space, but there were three deer (It's always spelled deer whether it be singular or plural) heads mounted on the wall above the television. The deer heads looked very creepy to the participants in the living room, but not Stan as to him, they looked very real as if they were pretty much still alive and not stuffed.

"What's with the deer heads Grunkle Stan?" Dipper curiously asked as he looked directly at the taxidermied animals mounted on the wall. "They look real, really realistic like the deer that the heads belong to are still alive."

"Oh uh... I told Manly Dan to give me three deer heads." Grunkle Stan answered with hesitation. "I always wanted deer heads on my wall so he helped me out you know?"

"My father never told me that he gave you three deer heads." Wendy spoke while raising an eye brow in suspicion.

"Well... i-it was a long time ago! Probably before you were even born!" Stan immediately spoke up. "I was still in the process of making this place the Mystery Shack when I wanted those deer heads. They kind of bring a certain something to the place you know?"

Wendy gave a half hearted nod as everyone continued looking around another room that provided more memories with Dipper's eyes still glued to the deer heads. That is, until Mabel interrupted him.

"Come on Dipper, we still have more of the shack to look around." Mabel said with her normal gleeful as she held Waddles in her arms.

"I know Mabel, i-it just that... those deer heads aren't fake or feel as if they aren't." Dipper spoke as he continued looking the mounted animals straight in their glazed eyes. "Something is defiantly wrong here."

"Dipper please don't go into one of your conspiracy modes right now." Mabel commanded with a sigh of exhaustion, knowing that her brother had the tendency to over think even the smallest of things. "We just came here to look around and get a feel of a place we hadn't seen in forever."

"You know what, I'm just going to head to the attic to unpack my things." Dipper voiced, his tone still filled with a sense of uncertainty. "I'll catch up with you guys later."

From that, Dipper walked away from his fraternal twin and made his way to the stairs that lead to the attic bedroom that he and Mabel shared. The young pines then entered attic and shortly after, the bedroom where he began unpacking his things so to settle in. As he did, something on the wall on Mabel's side of the bedroom caught his attention, pulling the boy's attention away from what he was doing previously. With his eyes on the object of interest, he walked toward the wall to get a better look at what caught his attention and what he saw were strange writings that looked to be in another language, one in which he wasn't verse in. It weren't just that one wall that had the strange writings, but as the boy backed up from that one wall, he noticed that the strange language were all over the attic bedroom's walls consuming every space of the attic! Just seeing the writings, Dipper felt his pulse began to race, his palms sweating, and his pupils dilate as fear began consuming him from seeing these strange markings!

"This is not happening, this is not happening, this is not happening!" Dipper whispered to himself as he kept his eyes on the walls. The boy then closed his eyes and shook his head from side-to-side so to get the images of the writings out of his mind.

"It's happening more than you may imagine." A demonic voice whispered to Dipper, the sound laced in his ears. "And when it happens, you and your relatives will die!"

Another voice spoke to him which prompted him to open his eyes only to see that the writings were gone and that it felt like it were all one big illusion in his mind. It scared him to see himself act strange.

"There's defiantly something wrong around the Mystery Shack." Dipper spoke in a stammer as he began walking toward the door backwards. "I got to find what's going on."

Almost reaching the door so to make a hasty exit, the brunette suddenly stepped on a floor board where the floor then consumed his foot. Feeling that he couldn't move his foot, he began trying to pull it out of where it was lodged, but found out he couldn't.

"That's just great!" Dipper growled through gritted teeth as he continued trying to un-lodge his foot from the floor. Giving it a few more tries and with one great thrust, Dipper's foot became free of the floor board. With his foot un-lodged, he then spotted something under the broken floor board that quickly caught his attention.

"Hello, what could this be?" Dipper asked to himself as he looked closer at the objected under the board.

Taking caution not to get splinters into his hands, Dipper removed the floor board and got a better look at what was hiding underneath it. It appeared to be something that Dipper once knew about the town and something he never could forget about the mysteries of Gravity Falls.

* * *

**A/N: Well, what do you think. I bet you can't wait to see what's going to happen next. I know it's been so long to write a chapter for the Gravity Falls Fan Fiction Archive, but I was busy with other stories on other cartoons Fan Fiction Archive. If you want to check them out, then visit my profile and thank you to read this chapter. Also thanks The Samurai Prince and **Alisi Thorndyke to help me with this, and I'll see you guys for the next chapter of "The Evil Falls."** **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Welcome back everybody, to the next chapter of "The Evil Falls." Remember, this story is based on Sam Raimi's film, so "Evil Dead" belongs to him. So, from our fun contest, my friend The Samurai Prince is getting most review in "Shine" than what I have in "The Evil Falls," but I ain't giving up. Come on guys, support this story and be a fan. **

**By the way, this chapter was edited by one of the greatest authors in the Gravity Falls Archive, Alisi Thorndyke, so give her credit and check our her stories and profile to read great stories you might like. ;) **

* * *

Chapter 5: The Book of the Dead Pt. 1

Dipper reached for this familiar shape of the item as he is curious as well as anxious to pull out among the broken floor board. He was about the touch the item hidden among the shadows of the floor for when he felt a sharp object make contact on his index finger. He cried in pain as he notices a stream of blood running down from the tip of his finger. Lightly hissing in pain, he put the injured digit in his mouth so to wipe the blood off of his wounded finger and try again to get the item that was still underneath the floor board.

Trying to avoid getting anymore splinters with his empty hand, he felt he was just mere inches away from the item that was hidden in the dark. As he reached in farther, he was able to grab the item with one hand and without encountering the same fate as his poor injured digit. Gripping the item tightly, he finally brought up it out of the floor board and placed it upon his bed on his side of the attic bedroom.

With the item in his hand, Dipper takes a good look at the item and from what he notices, it is a black plastic bag with barbed wire tied around the bag like a garbage present. The barbed wire was all around the bag and looks as if it is trying to keep intruders away from it. Indeed, it also had a red stain on of the wire that must have been the drop of Dipper's blood when he injured his finger.

"Now why would someone leave something like this under the floor board?" Dipper asked himself for he was curious of this object's appearance. "I bet Stan was behind this as he was being cheap to hide every item in the Mystery Shack. Then again, he would sell junk like this to people for money. That is his lot in life after all."

* * *

In the kitchen of the Mystery Shack, everybody except Dipper were gathered around the rounded table as they were enjoying a great meal. They were having chicken, large ham, apple slices, hamburgers, scrambled eggs, and salad with drinks of soda, juice, water, and milk shakes. Spoon and forkfuls of food were in their mouths as they felt satisfied from their hunger.

Mabel was giving Waddles certain portions of her food, mostly table scraps, for she wanted to feed her pet that she missed two years straight. In that moment, Grunkle Stan stood up from his chair as he grabbed his soda can with his left hand and picked up his fork with his right hand.

"Alright listen up, I would like to make toast... and not just any toast, but a toast for the people who I worked with two years ago that made me Mr. Mystery of the Mystery Shack." Stan began his toast.

Mabel, Soos, and Wendy begin to laugh as they thought Grunkle Stan was joking.

"Why are you laughing?" Stan asked in confusion. "I'm serious about giving this toast. You guys helped me change and realize there's more to life than just wealth and greed. I could sale all of my junk right now and move to another city hands free."

Stan then began to grow a soft smile across his aging features, only revealing his old yellow teeth. He also began to laugh with the rest of his fellow members at the kitchen table on the sunny afternoon.

* * *

Dipper pulled out his pocket knife he got for his 14th birthday and began cutting the barbed wire from around the bag, cutting each side for careful measurements to remove the bag.

BANG!

Continuing to cut, he then heard a large bang, something in the area of an explosion, ring in his ears that made him jump to his feet.

From the kitchen, Mabel, Stan, Soos, and Wendy all heard the sound as well as if it came from the attic where Dipper was. The group stood up from their chairs and headed towards where the noise was heard. To them, the closest source where the bang happened was from the living room. They looked around to see if anything might of fallen from the walls, but nothing in the room looked as if it has fallen or was dropped.

"Where did that noise came from?" Mabel asked in fear with her pet pig in her arms. "Did it come from in here?"

"I don't know Mabel, but that was loud enough to hurt my ears." Soos responded as he was rubbing his ears as they continued looking around the living room.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Then suddenly, the banging sound happen again, scaring the wits out of everyone. Everyone was startled as the noise did come from within the living room. Indeed, the banging noise happened on the floor, underneath the mat in the middle of the room they are located.

"What's under the matter Stan?" Wendy asked the man of mystery curiously. "Is there something down there?"

"I don't remember putting anything under that mat." Grunkle Stan claimed. "I'll never hide anything from you guys."

Mabel began to walk towards the mat as she was fearful on the inside. Everything was silent as the sun of the afternoon was still shinning through the boarded windows. Every beat of Mabel's heart began to race as she was getting close to the point of panicking to death.

Reaching for the mat, Mabel grabbed the mat with her right hand while holding Waddles in her left arm and pulled it away from where it was laid. From this revealing, it shows a square door that was made along with the floor boards with chains besides it. Gasps were heard amongst the group at what they saw.

"What is this Grunkle Stan and why did you hide this from us?" Mabel asked as her innocent mind was confused by the secret of this door on the floor that she nor Dipper have ever seen from their experience at being at the Mystery Shack.

"I... I didn't know that was under the mat." Grunkle Stan quickly spoke up as all eyes were suddenly turned towards him and him only. "Honest, I didn't know I have a-a basement door... or something?"

While all eyes were on Stan, that same banging noise was heard and this time they noticed that the squared door was trying to open itself as if it were a mouth opening and closing. They backed away from the door as the top of the door was hit so hard, it successfully opened itself widely to them. Confusion and fear riddled their faces as they had no idea what was going on.

Dipper kept hearing the banging noises occurring in the living room, but he was too focused on trying to reveal what was in the bag he got from underneath the floor boards to really pay attention. He continued to cut the barbed wire that was surrounding the bag until the barbed wire completely tore away from the bag.

He removed the pieces of the wire gently to avoid cutting himself and finally reached his hands over the black plastic bag that was wrapped around it. He began to remove the bag slowly to be delighted as to what was inside of the bag. When the bag was completely removed, he saw something that chilled him to the bone. In front of him and that was wrapped in the plastic black bag was a book and a large tape recorder, but not the number three book or any number books he seen in the past.

Instead, what he had in his hands was a book with a demonic goat face on the front cover and the pages looked like they had been ripped at the edges and sides of them. The book also looked dusty and ripped. The sunlight that was shining through the attic window was shinning on it as if was a good thing to see, but in Dipper's mind, he knows that this book could be another mystery in the Mystery Shack, or is it?

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? Is it good, bad, average? Review, favorite, or follow my story and me see your credits upon my work. Remember, my story is against The Samurai Prince's "Shine." From this contest, we'll take time to have both new chapters ready to be update and have you guys read and review. Until then, see you guys in the next chapter of "The Evil Falls."**  
****


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello there, and welcome back to another chapter of "The Evil Falls." I want to tell you guys that the contest between The Samurai Prince and I has been decline due to The Samurai Prince's condition. I want to give him a good luck to get through his condition, get well and thank him for being a friend to me as I'm a friend to him. **** I would also like to thanks to one of the best author to deta this chapter, **Alisi Thorndyke! I also want to thank her for editing this chapter, which means so much to me.****

* * *

Chapter 6: The Book of the Dead Pt. 2

Dipper was curious while gazing on the mysterious book. He wanted to know what kind of book it was and why it was hiding in the space in the attic. Why was it hiding under the floorboards? When did this book arrive in the Mystery Shack? So many questions and possibilities was going through his head as he gazed at the ancient book. The book was another mystery like all the other strange things going on in Gravity Falls. He was going to reach for it, but someone came in the room and grabbed Dipper by the arm.

"Come bro, we found something really strange in the living room." Soos voiced urgently while dragging Dipper to his feet.

He knew that Soos hasn't seen the book he found as of yet, but instead, he wanted Dipper to see what's in the living room. Dipper gave the mysterious book one last glance before they left the attic in a rush. Soos continued to drag him, which exhausted Dipper for not using his legs to walk the rest of the way until they made it to the living room. He notice everyone in the Mystery Shack was staring at something, so he looked in the direction they were staring to see just what was so important. From there, he found the small square door everyone was afraid of. He looked towards them and back to the small door.

"What's going on?" Dipper asked in confusion towards everyone in the roon. "Anyone know what's happening here?"

"What's happening is that that door that was banging by itself and we were scared to death!" Mabel voiced in a panic. "Then it opened itself for us! I don't want to know what's in there, but there's something scary down there Dip. There's definitely something down there."

"It's true, didn't you heard the banging noises in the shack Dipper?" Wendy questioned in a worrisome tone.

Dipper thought about the banging noises he was hearing when he pried that mysterious book out of the floor boards. Maybe that was the banging he heard, it's just that he thought it came from the room because there was something in the room too. Maybe something is going on in the Mystery Shack. It started ever since that nightmare he had when Mabel and himself was on the bus. Maybe that nightmare had something to do what's going on right now.

"Alright guys, I'll go check it out," Dipper voiced with confidence.

"Me and Soos will go down with you Dipper," Grunkle Stan voiced with a smile that Dipper has never seen on his face before that moment. "Let's get flashlights to see what's in there."

Dipper looked at the small door and could swear he heard some whispering behind it. He couldn't understand what to make of it as the whispers were too quiet to be heard from his or anyone else's ears. He turned around to see Grunkle Stan and Soos holding on flashlights and they both smiled at each other before giving Dipper a flashlight. He flipped on the switch of the flashlight and started walking towards the door with his uncle and his great friend behind him. The three descended down the stairs through the door so to check out what was going on underneath the surface. Mabel and Wendy looked down at the small door to see the three entering the darkness with caution.

Dipper finally stepped to ground and scanned everywhere in his surrounding area, seeing that it looked like an abandoned basement. There were cabinets wide open with jars shattered on the dusty shelves and on the dusty floor boards and tree/grass roots were covering most of the walls and the floor. It was mostly cold as it felt like 60 degrees with a bit of humidity thanks to the everyday summer heat. He never remembered seeing the basement in the Mystery Shack, unless you count the bunker, but there was actually no sign of a basement there so there was no way the two could be connected.

Grunkle Stan and Soos looked stunned to see the basement they knew was there. It was the first time any of them had seen a basement in their Mystery Shack. The three males used their flashlights to get a good look at their surroundings. There was nothing around that would cause the door to be banging for as much as it did. Dipper turned to his right to notice a red door exposed to his view. The door stood out like a sore thumb, which gave Dipper the inkling that this could lead to another mystery.

"Hey you guys, you might want to see this," Dipper informed Stan and Soos, his tone a bit nervous.

They looked to the direction where Dipper was staring and aimed their flashlights in that same direction. The bright light revealed a wooden door with a solid wooden cheery wood finish. What hides behind the door they all thought? Where does the door lead to? The same questions ran through their minds as they kept their attention on the door. They began to walk towards the door with the flashlights still aiming at the door. In the complete silence, they heard the floor creaking with each step they took. The door was now just mere inches away as Dipper reached for the rusty doorknob. He breathed heavily as the door was moving as it creaked before them. Grunkle Stan gulped to see what he didn't want to see. He admitted to himself that he was afraid of what was in the room.

It didn't take that long before they all entered the secret room from the opened door and with their flashlights, they also could finally see what was in the room in a perfect view. The room smelled awful as there were cats with black fur hung from barbed wires as their blood was leaked onto their fur and onto the floor. The three males covered their nose with the collar of their shirts. They could tell the cats have been rotting for weeks and it was undeniable that that was the most disgusting scene they have ever viewed. They walked through the string of hung cats to further investigate the room, particularly, what was causing the banging noise. Dipper looked further and something interesting caught his attention. He continued to walk in the direction he wanted to go, yet he turned around only to find that he was in the room by himself. That's funny as Soos and Stan where there mere moments ago.

"Grunkle Stan? Soos?" Dipper called out to them.

It was silence at first before he began to hear the same whispering he heard before he came in the basement like room. He turned around with the flashlight, shining the light everywhere it could reach, but he found no one in the room with him. He then began to hear a high pitch m*** sound, so he looked to see the cats meowing while blood was still leaking from their necks. He back away from every cat that was close to him. When continuing moving back, he was stopped by a large familiar body on his back.

"Whoa Dipper, are you alright? It looks like you've seen a ghost dude." Soos voiced to the scared Pines.  
"You alright kid?" Stan asked with worry as walked towards him with worry on his face.

Dipper calmed down from what he had seen, but nodded in confirmation that he's alright to his dear grunkle while knowing there was something definitely wrong in the Mystery Shack. He looked back to where he wanted to go with Soos and Stan following behind him. He stopped to where he saw a wooden table with small tapes of records, an ax, and a piece of paper.

"Why is this stuff here?" Dipper asked.

"I didn't know dude, but this is just crazy being here," Soos said as he scanned the entire room with the flashlight. "Seeing those dead cats just made me sick."

"Grunkle Stan, do you know what all this stuff came from?" Dipper asked as he kept his attention on the table.

Grunkle Stan didn't respond to Dipper's question, yet he walked to the wooden table to grab the piece of paper and crumbled it up into a ball before throwing it far into the darkness of the room. He looked back at Dipper with the same smile he had when they were in the living room. This made Dipper aware of his great uncle acting strange, like he didn't want his nephew to discover something dark possibly from his past.

"I have no idea where this stuff came from," Stan finally spoke before leaving the room.

Dipper looked back at Soos, who was looking through the small tapes. He picked up one after another, scanning each one carefully.

"These tapes are from few months ago." Soos observed while looking back at Dipper. "I don't know if Stan knew all this."

"Soos, do you think Grunkle Stan knew all of this at all? Did you ever notice something strange or him acting differently?" Dipper continued asking his questions to Soos.

"I gotta be honest dude, not once." Soos answered. "Stan has never acted differently when I visit him every day. He could know about all of this, or else he could be a suspect of a crazy fiasco. I believe he's the same Grunkle Stan we love. It just he has been left alone for quite sometimes if you know what I mean."

Soos walked away from Dipper to the exit of the room. Dipper looked to the wooden table to see the tapes himself. He wondered if they're from the recorder he found with the book before gathering all the tapes and putting them in his pockets. He then walked away from the table and exited the room, back up to the living room where everyone else stood. He looked through the opened door to see Soos talking with Wendy and Mabel while Grunkle Stan was with them. Dipper climbed the steps from the door's passageway to quickly head back to the attic.

Dipper entered his room to place all the small tapes on his bed as he walked back to close the door. He then walked to the bed again and started scanning through each tape. Each of them had a number and a date as to when the tape was recorded. He put them in logical order to discover something amazing. Each of the 12 tapes were recorded twelve weeks in a row, the latest date was last week. Dipper then grabbed the first tape, which was #1 recorded on 8/29/13. He then placed the tape inside the recorder beside the book and began to listen to the tape.

"I have found something in the Mystery Shack I haven't notice before. I found the basement of this place. I actually never knew there was a basement, but this ain't no ordinary basement. It contains thousand of latin writings I can't understand, but it appears many sacrifices has been made from pet cats. I don't know if this was a religious thing, but I do feel there is an evil presence surrounding me here. I have to be careful around here and watch my back as this could be no ordinary evil of this town, but what could be considered ordinary in Gravity Falls?"

"I also found a book. This book is not the same books I know like all the number journals. It appears to coincide with this religious ceremony, but there is something about that makes my skin crawl. I discovered it contained descriptions and writing of Latin cultures, but it's unclear whether or not it's useful. I must read through the book."

The tape stopped, which Dipper replaced it with the next tape. He could hear that was Grunkle Stan talking in the tape, surprising Dipper of what he have done when he and Mabel wasn't with him when summer almost ended. He then decided to continue hearing the recordings.

"The book I mentioned earlier is not for good purposes, but it's for demonic activities. I have read the book carefully to know that this book is pure evil with descriptions and illustrations of demonic possessions of a soul. The book has been used many times, but it appears that recently, the book has been untouched for many years... until now."

"The Naturon Demonto, Necronomicon, or Book of the Dead as you could simply call it, has unleashed the evil presence here with me now. I hear thousands of voices around me, sometimes making me lose my mind, but I try with everything in me to ignore it. The evil spirits and demons tried to kill me, but I stopped them by not letting them get the best of me. I just locked myself in the basement, which strangely they can't harm me here. The evil that was unleashed was from saying these exact words: Gat… Nos-feratos… Kanda… Amantos… Kanda. These are the words that kept this evil with me. Gat… Nos-feratos… Kanda… Amantos… Kanda, Gat… Nos-feratos… Kanda… Amantos… Kanda…."

Dipper stopped the tape before the recorder could continue the incantation. A cool breeze rushing past him grabbed the boy's attention to the bedroom window to notice that night had fallen. He looked to the window to see it was dusk and the leaves were blowing through the sky.

"Goodness, its night time already." Dipper voiced. "I didn't notice time went by that fast. I just hope Grunkle Stan is alright and I know why now everything I faced is happening; it's all thanks to these tapes and the book I found. Poor Stan, I didn't know you were that lonely."

* * *

**A/N: I hope this is good enough for you guys, for I want to keep writing this story to you. Please review after you have read the chapter. Was it good or bad? Please review for The Samurai Prince and ******Alisi Thorndyke favor. It you want to read my other stories, check out my profile and I'll see you in the next chapter, bye!****


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello everyone! It's been a long time since I have update a chapter in this fanfic. I was very busy with my school work during the time I was writing this chapter, and then the Alisi Thorndyke (my loyal editor) was also busy with her own personal stuff. Since she was busy, she let me have the option to have her edit it the chapter next week, or I can just update whatever I have without editing it. Since I knew she's busy, I decide to just update it, but if you guys are concern about the grammar, then I'll notified Alisi Thorndyke to edit it in her own. Without further ado, let's read shall we?**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Woods

Dusk has finally arrived with the Mystery Shack now silent. The former workers were putting the dishes in the sinks and close the small basement door. The older individuals were at the kitchen drinking soda as Mabel was located in the living room continuing to take care of Waddles. The still imaginary and cheerful girl was watching a romance movie with a man wearing a blue long shelves shirt and dark jeans giving a woman a silver nickel with a small heart to match her white dress.

"Oh Sweetie, it's beautiful," said the woman in joy.

"I know honey. I only bought this for you because you're the love of my life," spoke the man.

Mabel was heart warmed before seeing the two kiss in their affection for each other. While she was enjoy herself, she notice she hasn't seen her twin brother. Then, she thought it would be a good idea to go to the attic in case he already set his stuff in the old room they once lived. The room where they have share so much memory from finding mysteries to playing minigolf in the attic.

"Let's go check if Dipper has his stuff set so we can play another round of Bedroom Minigolf. You can still be the judge of the game," said Mabel to her pig.

Waddles oink in perhaps excitement with his owner.

"Alright then let's go..."

"Join us..."

Mabel hear an unfamiliar voice that doesn't belong to anyone else in the Mystery Shack. This was a deep and dark voice.

"Join us..."

This voice wasn't normal how it was spoken. It definitely doesn't sound like any voice she has ever heard. It was unaware that she stood up to search for the speaker of the voice along with Waddles by her side. The voice was strange, yet she felt like she needs to follow that voice.

Mabel went her way to the gift shop to check if someone must have been in without permission. Entering the gift shop, she turn the light switch on the see no one but old items still in the shop. Waddles oink to her to give the aware girl comfort from her awareness of a stranger in the place.

"Don't worry Waddles, everything is alright. I just need to check if someone is outside," Mabel suggested.

Her pet pig didn't like the idea as he try to pull her back with his mouth pulling her sweater back.

"Calm down Waddles, I'm not going to go outside if that what you are think minister. I'll check from the window where I'll be in here and where you can see me in no warm."

She walk forward to the window next to the entrance to peek through the old boards of the window. The young teenager scan the area in front of her, which was a bit dark with the lack of lighting in the porch for the shack. The lack of light came from two lanterns hanged from the ceiling of the porch. Mabel had difficulty trying to see through the dark, so the only thing she could see right was to add more light in the lanterns.

"Well I guess I have no choice but to go out and add light to the lanterns. I'm still going to be at the porch like my own base," whispered Mabel as she turn to her pet pig. "You'll watch for any intruder for me."

Waddles walk up to her causally to let the sweet owner reach for the doorknob. The first thing that happens was the cold air beginning to take hold of Mabel and Waddles while stepping out of the gift shop to the wooden porch. The wind blow through the wood as the breeze was pushing the leaves on the porch and Mabel's brown mane. Waddles shivered from the cold air unlike Mabel, who was protected by her sweater she made when she was back home. She then start to take out the lanterns from their hooks attached to the ceiling and place them softly to the porch.

"Where does Grunkle Stan have the matches?" questioned Mabel.

She look around the porch to check if the matches were at her area. The wooden bench that was also hanged to the ceiling start to hit the boarded window she didn't check. The girl back away from the bench as the sound was unsettling to her. The wind then create a strong blow to make bushes and the branches of trees shake.

"Join us..."

There that voice again. It was starting to get to Mabel.

"Join us..."

Something about this voice made Mabel curious enough to walk forward to the front of the clear space that was behind to the covered area of the woods. Waddles was hysterical to let her walk in a trance, so he tries to run up to her and pull her back, yet something was preventing him from getting Mabel back to the porch. His fears was worrying him for his owner, so he need to look for help back inside the shack. The young feminine teenager only hear the voice calling to led her into the woods.

* * *

Dipper place the tape recorder under his bed as he scan the mysterious book. His curiosity was trying to figure out what purpose does the book really have he could separate its use to other books that had the six-figured covered with numbers 1, 2, and 3. He was first hesitant to touch the book before he built the courage to touch the cover.

It feels strange according to Dipper as it wasn't much harden as most books should be. It was mostly soft before he opens the book to its first page on the right. The boy first thought of the page was mysterious as well for there was various of signs that could be written in Latin. The signs was oddly written as if it doesn't exist to this world. He has to see more pages throughout the book. The next two pages he flipped to was much stranger as this time it shows drawing of demons the the body portion of humans on the inside.

He flipped to another set of pages seeing differences of the normal eye and a "demonic possession" eye, a figure badly scratched around it's body, more signs and strange cipher he could tell due to it's different custom, and many more to make him sweat and his heart jumping out of his chest. So much disturbing imaging has taken his breath before the last page he saw woke him up from his panic. This image was the actual book itself with the demonic goat face awaken with it's eyes yellow and it's mouth open wide with sharp teeth.

"This is nuts. The book might be dangerous to have," Dipper thought while having the book in his hands.

He place the book on the wooden floor in fear for the page still in his view. The one half mystery twin begin to panic to his instinct to close the page. For some reason, he could felt the dark force from the book when he was looking at the page. Dipper could see the cover with eyes or sharp teethes.

"I think there was a reason why Grunkle Stan didn't!" Dipper quietly shouted in fear before walking out of the room.

When he was about to go downstairs, he noticed something crawling upstairs towards. Je could give it full details among the dark stairs, yet it was big, round, making weird noises, and is... pink? Dipper start to walk down each step slowly before this pink figure appears to be Waddles in a panic. The brother of the owner quickly when to Waddles to calm him down. His oinks was loud to pierced his eyes, yet the rest couldn't heard due to there own business having a good time.

"What's wrong Waddles?!" whispered Dipper with the pig slowly calming down from his hands rubbing against the soft skin.

For quite a while, Waddles begin to oink in a more quiet panic state. Dipper never understand pig like Mabel, yet Waddles spat out a piece of clothing he was familiar with.

"Mabel?!"

* * *

The teenage girl was not aware of her action to follow the voice of whoever is calling in the woods. Evening with her large sweater, the breeze of the wind continues to give Mabel chills up her spline. She look over the trees surrounding her to see nothing but the shade of green and brown of the woods and darkness in between the area from dusk.

"H...Hello?" questioned Mabel as her voice echo through the darken woods. "Is an... anybody there? I want to know if you're there."

Her voice was shaken in fear and her lips quiver from the coldest the woods was in. She look around her surroundings again while a wolf howl was heard in the distance. She didn't want to stay alone in the woods any longer, for this brought fear to herself. All she could wish was having Dipper by her side to keep her company in a time like this, just like last summer in this Oregon town.

"I think Dipper could help find this person. He's an expert in these mysterious phenomenon."

Mabel take a few steps back where the Mystery Shack should be with her legs cold, yet she thought she heard something moving through the ground. She check her surroundings again while seeing no sign of movement. She turn around to continue checking her surroundings, only to be attack by nothing but branches and wheat.

* * *

Dipper held a flashlight before him and and was running through the woods as well in search of his dear sister in panic. He didn't want anything to happen to her and he could blame himself for spending his beginning summer studying a strange book in the attic instead of spending time with his sister.

The teenage boy continue running the woods to search for his twin sister before a scream echo through his surroundings stop him in his tracking.

"Oh no," he whispered in fear of his sister in danger. "I'm coming for you Mabel!"

He start to run again to where he heard the scream of his sister. Every time he take a step in his trail, he continue to hear the screams throughout the woods. He begging to himself that he could save his sister in time to prevent anything else to happen. He wasn't focus while running as he bump to a figure. He fell and look up to see the person he needed to save.

"Mabel!"

He saw her badly damaged as scratch marks was in her bare legs, her sweater, and her face. He couldn't handle the hurt Mabel before him, yet Mabel got up and pick him up in a rush.

"We need to run now!" shouted Mabel in panic before holding her brother's hand to pull him back to the Mystery Shack.

As the two was running, an unseen force was chasing them to prevent them going to the Mystery Shack. Both twins run fast as they can, afraid of what was attacking Mabel. The two can hear something chasing them. As they continue to run, the Mystery Shack was several feet away.

"We're almost there!" Dipper addressed to the hurted Mabel.

They finally reach to the porch of the gift shop, but Dipper tried to open the door. He was confused at first since he was the last person to walk through the door, and he didn't lock the door.

"Dipper, open the door!" panicked Mabel while looking back to the woods.

"Join us!" shouted the voice in the woods.

Dipper tried again, but he still couldn't get the door opened again. He look back to see a darken figure rushing towards them. He couldn't see it clearly, but he knew his sister and himself was in trouble.

At a quick action, he smash his elbow to the glass of the door. He then reach his hand through the broken glass and reach for the doorknob. As he finally reach for it, the figure was almost few feets away from the twin. Dipper finally open the door and pull his sister in before he close the door again. The force outside of the Mystery Shack paused and grunted in defeat before it retreat to the woods.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Welcome back, to another chapter of "The Evil Falls." I know it's been a long time since I have update a chapter, but school has got me very busy, I'm working out more to lose weight, and I had special occasion with my family, such personal stuff for these pass weeks. I still thank every single of you who has read and like the fanifc, and those who help me with the fanfic in the pass. I also want to thank my editor Alisi Thorndyke for editing this chapter evening though she was busy with her personal life as well. She is a wonderful person to have, and feel like this story wouldn't continue without her. So let's start reading shall we?**

* * *

Chapter 8: Recovery

The three older workers of the Mystery Shack heard the screaming of the panicked Mabel. They all got up from their chairs and rushed to the sound of the screaming. They followed the sound of the scream from the gift shop, worried of what could have happened to slightly older pine twin. All three ran to the teenage girl worrying about her condition.

"What happen to you Mabel?" asked Grunkle Stan, who was shocked to see the happiest girl crying and hurt.

"There was something in the woods!" cried Mabel in pain and fear. "Something attacked me in the woods!"

"What was it?" Soos inquired, still in disbelief that his normally happy friend got attacked in the woods.

"I don't know! All I saw were branches, wheat, and that's when it attacked to me," answered Mabel, who felt even more hurt of reminding herself what happened.

"Someone hit you with branches and wheat?" asked Wendy who was confused about what actually hurt Mabel.

"No! It was the branches and wheat themselves! As if the woods were alive!" choked Mabel who began to cry on her brother's shoulder. "It's alive!"

Dipper hugged her in comfort as the rest looked at Mabel in either disbelief, shock, or confusion. The moonlit was a gloomy cast of the night sky while the Mystery Shack was with panic and cries. In an hour, the Mystery Shack was silent. There was no television on and no music playing at the time. There was only Grunkle Stan, Soos, and Wendy at the kitchen table talking about what happened to Mabel. They mentioned if they were going to take her to the hospital or just take care of her with the first aid kit like they have first done when they saw her hurt.

Dipper was in their room lying on his bed with Mabel resting on her bed. He looked at Mabel to see the scratch marks were covered with bandages. It seemed that Mabel didn't have terrible scars, yet he doesn't know what exactly happen to his twin sister. The boy continued to look at the ceiling of the attic, questioning what exactly happen in the woods. He remembered Mabel and himself running away from a dark shadowy figure that chased them.

Dipper then questioned if the dark shadowy figure was the one who attack Mabel. If it did, then it must have had the powers to control anything in the woods. With so many questions to think about, Dipper couldn't help but feel as if something was released from the book. Then it dawned on him!

"The book!" voiced Dipper quietly when he heard footsteps coming over to the door.

The door opened to reveal Grunkle Stan, Soos, and Wendy wearing sweaters and looked as if they were ready to go out somewhere.

"We have to take Mabel to the hospital. She is really in bad shape," stated Wendy as Grunkle Stan walked pass her to get to Mabel's bed.

The old man picked her up with a blanket wrapped around her in his arms. Dipper heard his twin sister mumbling something, but it was too low for him to hear. Grunkle Stan and Soos exited the room, yet Wendy was still in the room. Dipper looked away before Wendy clear her throat.

"Don't worry, Mabel is going to be okay," Wendy spoke at the doorway. "We just need you to stay here until we get back. Alright?"

"Alright," replied Dipper, still looking away before he felt two arms wrap around him. He suddenly blushed at the feel of his summer crush is hugging him.

He felt Wendy's arms let go of him and heard her footsteps heading out of the room. The door closed behind her, which left Dipper in the room by himself.

"I need to look through the book and the tape," said Dipper as he got the book, the tapes, and the tape recorder out from underneath his bed.

* * *

Outside, Grunkle Stan was at the driver's seat twisting the keys to start the engine. Soos was in the passenger's seat, and Wendy was in the back seat with Mabel. The clear night sky was beginning to grow dark as dark clouds began to form overhead. The engine started as Grunkle Stan drove away from the Mystery Shack. Soos looked to the window, noticing the dark woods from the night and the moon shining through the clouds. Wendy stroked Mabel's hair to try and comfort the injured girl, yet Mabel still seemed to be in discomfort and still mumbling.

"I hope the hospital is still open for Mabel to be taken care of," pondered Soos.

"Trust me, they are. They are open twenty-four seven," stated Grunkle Stan as he focused on the road with the headlights giving clear sight of the road.

While the situation of Mabel's was coming down, a single raindrop landed on the windshield. Soos looked at the window to see rain had began falling. In a few seconds, many heavy raindrops began hitting the windshield and the windows at a fast pace. Grunkle Stan turned on the windshield wipers to wipe away the raindrops on the windshield, but the driver then witnessed the road was gone a few feet away from them. He slammed on the breaks and as the car started to slow down, the dirt grinded from the tires stopping abruptly on the asphalt. The car finally stopped with the windshield wipers still on, giving the view of total the darkness ahead.

"What happen to the road? It looks like it just disappeared," commented Wendy as she too saw total darkness in front of them.

"I don't know! I know I saw the road up ahead a second ago," answered Grunkle Stan, who was just confused as the rest. "Unless..."

"Unless what Stan?" asked Soos.

"We need to go back to the Mystery Shack!" said Grunkle Stan as he turned the car around to drive back where they came from.

As the older individuals were distracted from the disappearance of the road and the confusion of why they had to go back, Mabel was grinning for no reason.

* * *

_"The demons that have haunted me in the Mystery Shack now begin to possess objects of any kind. They want to kill me no matter what, yet they have a_ _weakness._ _The only way to destroy possessed objects is to burn the objects,"_ said the voice of Grunkle Stan in the tape recorder. _"Now it can also possess people as well. It happened when I_ _was with the last customer and he suddenly attacked me. He was hard to fight off, but all I __had to do is to dismember the limbs and tragically burn him. It's a_ _good thing there was no one to witness the brutality, yet I_ _closed the shop for my safety."_

Dipper couldn't believe Grunkle Stan had to face demons in the house. He couldn't believe he lied to Mabel and himself, yet how did he manage to keep the demons from possessing Soos. He remembered Soos talking about how he would visit Grunkle Stan for the past few months. Dipper looked at the tape recorder to see the tape was already finished. He took out the tape and replaced it with another tape. The tape recorder was set and the teenage boy turned it on.

"_I __think I_ _know how to put the demons to sleep. It just requires-"_

The tape was cut off as the tape abruptly stopped for some reason. Dipper took the tape out to see it was scratched up badly. He placed the tape with the rest of them that had been played in the tape recorder. Dipper then heard a thunder clap with a flash of lighting shining through the window. He walked to the window to see it was raining hard and Grunkle Stan's car driving back to the Mystery Shack.

"They're back already? I hope Mabel is okay," Dipper voiced with shock as he put the tape recorder back under his bed and exited his and Mabel's room.

The teenage boy walked down the stairs and to the living room where he saw the Wendy holding Mabel. The red head put Mabel to the couch as she and Soos sat on the floor near the girl. Grunkle Stan walked out of the living and headed up the stairs. Dipper walked to his sister to check if she was feeling alright. He saw Mabel with her eyes open with a tired expression on her face. She looked at Dipper and smiled to have her brother beside her as Soos and Wendy.

"Hey Dipper... I'm feeling okay, just tired," Mabel mentioned with a yawn.

"That's good to hear. I hope you get better," said Dipper as he exited the living room to look for Grunkle Stan.

Soos and Wendy looked at each other knowing it was strange for Dip not spend time with Mabel. So they decided it would be best to play a game the two former co-workers used to play on their breaks and when they were slacking off.

"Hey Mabel, want to play a game?" asked Wendy with a smile.

"Yes I would," answered Mabel in a low voice. "What game are we playing?"

"We're going to play a game that involves each of us trying to figure what type of card is the poker-cards," explained Soos. "One person has to hide the actual card while the other tries to guess what type of card it is."

"That sounds fun. Can I go first?" asked Mabe weakly, whom was eager to play the game.

"Sure." said Wendy who brought the cards out in her pocket.


End file.
